


Standing Up For Yourself

by PurpleToasterApples



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Gen, caliborn being a dick, this was for an english assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleToasterApples/pseuds/PurpleToasterApples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We had to write a short story for English so I chose to do it using homestuck characters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Standing Up For Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> We had to write a short story for English so I chose to do it using homestuck characters.

Jane, the raven haired sophomore had mixed feelings about lunch. On the one hand she got to see all her friends at once since not all had the same classes. On the other hand lunch left her open to Caliborn's bullying. Her classroom was right next to his, so he could pick on her till she actually got her lunch. Jane exited her class and rushed as fast as she could to the cafeteria. She had almost made it when she felt an arm hook around her neck.

"Hey there, friend." Caliborn sneered.

Jane pushed his arm off her. "Leave me alone Caliborn, I don’t want to talk to you."

"That’s rude you have to talk to me, I started a conversation." He cut in front of her as they entered the lunch room.

"No I don’t, especially when you cut me." she glared grabbing her lunch tray.

He frowned and grabbed a hamburger and Jane started to do the same.

Caliborn made and oink sound as Jane grasped the burger. "Don’t you think you should be getting something else?" he poked her side. "You’re pretty chubby as it is."

Jane smacked his hand away. “I am not chubby!" she exclaimed.

He kept making jabs at her about her appearance until she finally payed for her lunch and rushed off to her friends. Her friends greeted her once she sat down. Roxy, Jane’s best friend took notice that Jane didn’t seem like her usual self.

"Hey what’s wrong Janey? You okay?" Roxy asked tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"No... Caliborn was being a jerk again." she sighed

Calliope, one of Jane’s friends but also Caliborn’s twin sister frowned slightly. “I’m sorry he’s like that Jane, I wish I could make him stop but he never listens to me.

"It’s okay Callie, I know how he would just be mean to you like he always is." Jane assured her.

Jake furrowed his bows. "By gum Jane, you can’t keep letting him do this to you; I could always take out the ol' fistcuffs on him."

Jane gave a little smile. "I appreciate the offer Jake but you know violence isn’t the answer."

"Jakes right Jane." Dirk spoke. "He is being a real tool; let us take care of him."

"It’s okay you guys, I’ll just ...take care of it next time or something..."

Calliope’s voice wavered as she spoke." Erm, well that might be a bit sooner than you think, he’s coming this way." she pointed past her.

Suddenly Caliborn pushed his way into the seat between Jane and Jake. “Still got that over bite I see, English." he sneered at Jake then turned to Jane and smirked. "And I see your still having the hamburger huh piggy?"

"Caliborn plea-" Calliope started but was cut by her brother telling her to shove off and mind her own business.

"Bro you’re cruising for a bruising." Dirk glared with his amber eyes.

"Please, like I’m scared of you Strider." He gave an unamused look.

"God Caliborn just go away, we obviously don’t want you around us." Roxy stated angrily.

He just flipped her off then turned his attention back to Jane. "What’s a matter to chicken to say anything unlike your friends?" he smirked knowing she wouldn’t say anything. But Jane had had it, enough was enough. She was done taking Caliborn’s crap and she was sure her friends were too. She stood up from her seat fast and glowered down at him.

"Leave or I’m getting a security officer."

Caliborn started to respond but was cut off by Jane.

"I mean it; I’m done with your crap. Leave me and my friends alone."

He huffed. "Fine whatever, I was done with you losers anyways!" he said as he stomped off knowing that he couldn’t afford to get another detention.

Roxy hugged Jane tight. "Janey, I’m so proud of you, you told that jerk off!"

Jane smiled a bit. "Well enough was enough, he had no reason or right to act like that to us and I was tired of it.”

The rest of the lunch period went along without a hitch and the group of friends was finally able to enjoy their lunch in piece, as well as for future lunches too.


End file.
